fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholai Utsu
Nicholai Utsu is a Dark Mage of the Exia Guild, and one of the most powerful members of said guild.. He is part of Team Destroyer, who were favorites to win the Pergrande Tournament prior to the tournament's sudden closing. He is also the youngest member of the team. Claude remarks that the young man holds a "dark power". Appearance Personality At first glance, Nicholai is an overly confident and high maintenance young man. Though loyal, Nicholai desires to defeat Claude; even surpass the man, since he is someone that can be called truly "strong" in his viewpoint. The main reason the young man ever joined the man was the simple fact that he was very powerful, and had allies that were as well. Nicholai isn't a sentimental person, and lacks the ability to grasp the concept of "mercy". He believes in a "better safe then sorry" type of philosophy, except taken to a new extreme. To the point that the young man usually, if not, always kills his opponents. Not because he enjoys killing, but rather out of fear of an enemy's last ditch effort to win. This could be repressed paranoia, but seemingly he just believes in being sure of things. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic (陰魔法, Kage Mahō):' As the name suggests, this magic revolves around the manipulation of one's shadow, or in Nicholai's case, the manipulation of other shadows nearby. Nicholai's signature magic, his usage of this magic is of a more brutal shade than other shadow magic users such as Kageyama. It is common for Nicholai to impale and slice his opponents with shadows, not showing any mercy. He has found many uses for shadow magic aside from offensive spells, such as his ability to follow someone within their very own shadow. Nicholai holds deadly mastery over the use of this conventional magic and takes it to incredible extremes—note that his shadows are extremely durable. However, it is important to note though his skill with this magic is of a much higher grade than Kageyama, he cannot use his opponent's shadow against them. In any shadowy area, Nicholai has the advantage and it is the opposite in an area of a contrary situation. While Kageyama and others of similar level have left shadow magic to have a poor reputation, Nicholai is exceptionally deadly with this magic especially when coupled with his cold personality in battle. Mugen Oren comments that it seems at times that his comrade's shadows have a mind of their own and a bloodthirsty mentality to go along with it. *'Shadow Step (カゲ ヒトアシ, Kage Hitoashi):' This is Nicholai's ability to follow someone within their very own shadow. In terms of specifics, he effectively morphs into a shadow and merges with the shadow of his target's. With that said, it proves to invaluable for any sort of reconnasaince mission where the user would need to tail a certain person. The spell does not expend much magical power. Thus, Nicholai is, in fact, walking in step with his target's shadow, hence the name. '''Clone Magic: ' '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Reflexes: Keen Intellect: Trivia *His appearance is based off Nezumi from No.6. Category:Zicoihno Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Team Destroyer Category:Exia Guild Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage